disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Luigi
Luigi is a supporting character in the Disney/Pixar Cars franchise. Appearances ''Cars Luigi is a resident of Radiator Springs, a huge fan of Ferrari Racing and the owner of Luigi's Casa Della Tires. His best friend is Guido the forklift. Like most of the town, he does not treat Lightning McQueen too kindly during his stay. However, this changes over time when Lightning grows close to the residents. At the Los Angeles International Speedway, Luigi shows up with the Radiator Springs folk to help Lightning during the race. At the end of the film, he is overjoyed when Ferrari racer Michael Schumacher Ferrari shows up at his shop wanting tires. Cars 2 Luigi plays a minor role in the sequel. He is first seen greeting Lightning McQueen upon his return to Radiator Springs. He later joins McQueen, Guido, Mater, and Sarge for the World Grand Prix. It is shown that, during the second part of the competition that lands them in Porto Corsa, Luigi is fascinated by Ferrari cars and ends up dating one of them. He is also greeted by his family, who welcomes McQueen's pit crew from Radiator Springs to Luigi's hometown village. Mater and the Ghostlight Luigi appears along with the other residents of Radiator Springs in the short, ''Mater and the Ghostlight. ''Cars Toons Luigi has a minor role in the ''Mater's Tall Tales series, appearing along with the other residents of Radiator Springs as background characters. His role in the Tales from Radiator Springs series is slightly more major. ''Cars 3 Luigi returns in ''Cars 3. He would first appear as a member of Lightning's pit crew with other residents from Radiator Springs at the beginning of the film. He and Guido later accompany Lightning on his trips to the Rust-eze Racing Center, Fireball Beach, Thunder Hollow Speedway and Thomasville, often serving as a flag car in Lightning's training sessions. He is once again part of Lightning's pit crew at the Florida 500 and serves as the flag car for the race at Willy's Butte. Disney Parks Luigi originally served as the host of Luigi's Flying Tires in Cars Land before it was replaced by Luigi's Rollickin' Roadsters. He also appears in Radiator Springs Racers to welcome racers who enter his store, then he and Guido head to the starting line to start the race. In Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy, he and Guido briefly appear to change Lightning's tires after Chick lowers his tire pressure. Trivia *A yellow car driving by the dentist's office window in Finding Nemo is a reference to Luigi. However, Finding Nemo was released three years before Cars.Pixar Fans Join the Hunt! (1:30) (Full version on Disney Movies Anywhere) *In the teaser for the film Luigi serves as the car waving the checkered flag in the race. *Luigi is a 1959 Fiat 500. *His license plate is 44.5-10.8, the latitude and longitude of the biggest Ferrari factory in Maranello. *Several cars of the same model appear when they visit Porto Corsa and Carsoli. *Luigi, like Ramone and Francesco, often refers to himself in third person. *Luigi is the same nationality as Tony Shalhoub's past role of Antonio on Wings. *In the Italian version of the movies, Luigi is voiced by comedian Marco Della Noce, famous for Ferrari-themed sketches. *He shares the same name with the Italian plumber Luigi from . Gallery References External links * * * es:Luigi nl:Luigi pl:Luigi pt:Luigi pt-br:Luigi Category:Cars characters Category:Animated characters Category:Males Category:Characters in video games Category:Italian characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Heroes Category:Vehicles Category:Anthropomorphic characters